


Fanning the Flames

by beren



Series: Reactions [2]
Category: Blood Ties
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Reactions - Mike just can't resist Henry's allure and Henry seems to enjoy making him remember that every time they meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanning the Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta.

  
  
  
|   
---|---  
  
Mike was beginning to think that Henry was trying to get him killed by making sure he was distracted all the time. Ever since their encounter at Henry's place where Mike had given away his attraction to Henry, Henry had been teasing him mercilessly. Even when they were with Vicki, Henry would turn to him and there would be just a flash of those black eyes and he was damned if he could stop himself reacting. It was as if his dick was hardwired to Henry's fangs or something equally as unsettling.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Mike hissed at Henry as Vicki examined the possible crime scene and Henry flashed his eyes at Mike one too many times.

"Teasing you," was the blunt and honest reply and it was backed up by the smirk that had somehow gone from annoying to sexy in Mike's head and he just couldn't figure out how to change it back.

"Now?" Mike asked incredulously.

It just seemed completely inappropriate, but then who was he to guess what went on in the head of a vampire?

"Next time you visit me," Henry said, letting his eyes flash black yet again, "I want you just as tasty as last time."

Being outraged seemed like a very good idea, but Mike found his cock was talking to him a little louder than his sensibilities.

"We're working," was about the best he could manage.

Henry's smirk just broadened a little.

"The one thing I have never doubted your ability to do is keep Vicki out of trouble," Henry told him and shocked him almost as much as everything else that had been going on lately.

He would have said something, but he didn't have enough time to formulate any words.

"Henry," Vicki called and drew both of their attention, "I think you need to see this."

Henry flicked back into serious mode instantly and left his side, walking straight to where Vicki was bending over something. Mike had to blink for a moment at the sudden change and then he put himself back into a mindset for work as well and pulled out his gun just in case.

====

Two days later, the city was down one demon and Mike was going quietly insane. He knew where he was going before he climbed into his car and started it; there was only one place he could go. Even though he knew Henry would be waiting for him with that smug grin, he had to show up; he was an addict and that was it. He had made a simple decision and that was that; if he was addicted, he might as well enjoy it.

Henry let him in without saying anything, but the smirk was firmly in place. Surprisingly there were no wisecracks and no flashing of the fangs, for which Mike was eternally grateful.

"Make yourself at home," Henry invited and turned to walk back into the living room.

It was then that Mike decided he'd had enough of being led around by the balls. He knew it wasn't going to change much, but he was anything but a passive man and so he decided to do something about it.

"Fitzroy," he said, jogging to catch up with the vampire.

Henry turned just as Mike reached his goal and, as soon as Henry was facing him, he lifted his arms and pushed. For a moment Henry looked startled, but the vampire didn't attempt to stop his fall as he went backwards onto the couch. Mike followed Henry's fall and actually climbed onto the couch, so he had Henry pinned beneath him.

"You do know I can throw you across the room if I want to?" Henry said, looking up at him with raised eyebrows.

"That's what makes this all the more exciting," Mike replied and he wasn't bullshitting either; the moment he had acted, he had felt his arousal begin to build.

That made Henry smile and, in the blink of an eye, Mike was looking at vamped out Henry rather than human Henry and his cock throbbed hotly at the sight.

"You get more and more interesting all the time," Henry said, smiling and showing a lot of fang.

"I've always been interesting," Mike replied; "you just never bothered to notice."

Henry all but grinned then and Mike felt like he was looking at a smiling lion. He really didn't get his total obsession, but there was no arguing with it and, when Henry lifted his hips and ground up between his legs, all ideas of trying left him. It felt so incredibly good and he was self aware enough to know that he would keep coming back given the chance.

"Do you want to play a little more this time?" Henry asked, all vampire and pure sex.

It was Mike's turn to smile. The whole idea of vampires still made him very nervous and the adrenaline was trickling through his system, right along with a healthy dose of testosterone.

"The blood alone not doing it for you?" he asked, wanting to provoke Henry just a little.

"Maybe I'm just a little more sophisticated than that," Henry replied and then very suddenly Mike found himself moving.

It was a bit of a blur and then he realised he was flat on his back on the couch and Henry was on top of him, rather than the other way around. He was pinned down and one of Henry's legs was rammed between his thighs and pushing quite hard against his crotch. The adrenaline was no longer trickling through his system and he had to give Henry points for finesse as those black eyes bore into his own from only a couple of inches away.

Mike could barely move, which was doing the most incredible things to his libido, but he wasn't quite ready to give up yet. Something in him still needed to prove he was not completely helpless against this whole situation. About all he could move with ease was his head, and, before he really considered what he was doing, he clamped his teeth on Henry's neck, bit down hard enough to bruise and then sucked. He hadn't given anyone a hickie in quite a long time, but for some reason the very masculine core of him demanded that he leave a mark, even if it wouldn't be there for long.

His actions resulted in a little more than he had been expecting. Henry shuddered from head to foot, almost as if Mike had just connected the vampire to an electrical charge and the growl that came from Henry was neither remotely human, nor controlled. Henry ripped away from him, holding him down hard at the shoulders with very strong hands.

"Fanning the flame can get you burnt," Henry said in a very husky voice.

"Then burn me," Mike replied and even to his own ears sounded like a teenager who'd managed to have one too many beers.

He was definitely drunk on something and the toothy smile Henry gave him did nothing to quell the throbbing in his cock. It was a little scary to realise that he didn't care what happened next, just as long as Henry didn't leave him hanging.

"Mikey," Henry said in a tone that was strangely un-mocking, "I would love to screw you through the couch, but I think we're both a little too excited for that to be good for you."

Mike wasn't sure he agreed, but, when Henry ground against him from above, all his thoughts vanished for a few seconds and he moaned.

"Be a good boy," Henry whispered in his ear, "and don't move."

Then the weight was gone from above him and he was free to change position, but, before he had even had time to gather the wits to do so, he found his pants being unfastened and pulled down, along with his underwear. He only had enough time to register he was being half stripped and then Henry was back, only either his brain had flipped out for a little while, which was entirely possible, or Henry was even faster than he thought, because, as Henry once again pinned him into the couch, they were skin to skin.

He reared up as well as he could as Henry pushed against him and he felt his cock rubbing past Henry's. The vampire was just as hard as he was and the faint notion that Henry was just playing will him disappeared in a puff of raw sex.

"Why, oh why," Henry growled, grinding down against him, "didn't we do this month ago?"

Mike could only agree as his body hummed at the contact he had with Henry. He could feel the raw power in the flesh pressed against his own; it was like he could see everything that was under the human mask even though all that showed were the eyes and fangs. Elemental was the only way he could think to describe what they were doing as they rutted against each other. There was no finesse, no control on his part and he could tell that Henry was barely containing the fire above him and it excited him even more to realise what an explosive combination they made.

A small corner of his mind wondered if Henry was always like this in bed or if he did to Henry something similar to what Henry did to him, but he didn't have many spare thoughts for pondering. The arousal coursing through him was tightening, curling around his balls in a very familiar way and the only consolation he had was that he had lasted a bit longer than the previous encounter. He was almost ready for Henry's head dipping down at the exact same moment his hips bucked up and he felt the first touches of his orgasm, but there was nothing in the world that could brace him against the sensation of Henry feeding.

As his body surrendered to his sexual peak, he felt fangs slice into his neck and it was as if he could sense the blood being drawn from his veins. It was pleasure and pain in such a combination that they sustained each other and he thought he might have cried out as he writhed against the strength pinning him down. None of his foreknowledge stopped the blackness from engulfing him though and, just when he thought he couldn't take any more, his brain shut down.

====

Raised voices greeted him when he swam back to consciousness. He was still on the couch, covered with a blanket again and he had the distinct impression it hadn't been that much time since he had passed out in this case. A quick look at his watch told him it hadn't been more than fifteen minutes.

"I did not do anything unspeakable to him!"

He heard Henry's voice from somewhere behind him and craned his neck to look around. His heart dropped through the floor. There, looking completely furious, was Vicki; they were in so much trouble.

"Mike is naked in your living room," Vicki said in a very controlled tone.

Mike knew Vicki well enough to know that was a very, very bad sign and he squashed the desire to point out he was only semi-naked. Henry had obviously had time to clean him up and make him comfortable before Vicki had arrived and he had regained his underwear, but lost his shirt; he could only assume they'd made a mess of it. Why Henry had let Vicki in he had no idea, but knowing Vicki, it probably hadn't been Henry's idea.

"Quite willingly, I assure you," Henry said and Mike had to wonder how long the argument had been going in circles.

Vicki's eyes narrowed a little and she looked only just the right side of rational, so much so that Mike considered closing his eyes and pretending to still be asleep. Of course abandoning a comrade in the midst of battle was not his style and he took a deep breath, preparing to enter the fray.

"Mike doesn't even like you," Vicki clearly seemed to be really worried for him, but there was an edge to her voice as well.

As Mike fortified himself for the mission at hand, it dawned on him what the edge was and it surprised him so much that he sat up.

"She's jealous," he said, and about a second later realised he said it out loud.

He could only blame it on the left over fuzz of his orgasm, even though it had been quite a long time ago. If he'd been in his right mind he never would have said that quite so loudly he was sure.

"What did you say?" Vicki sounded more dangerous than Henry ever could.

Mike turned very slowly to see both Henry and Vicki looking at him and he realised there was nothing for it now. He stood up and left the blanket on the couch; he was not against using distraction techniques when necessary and, the way Vicki's eyes travelled across his body, he knew it was working for a little while.

"Give it up, Vic," he said, walking over to the pair, "I know that tone of voice; you're as jealous as hell under all the worry, which, by the way, is unfounded."

Vicki clearly wasn't sure how to reply to that.

"Nonsense," was the rather pathetic attempt as a comeback.

"Jealous?" Henry asked, looking at him for confirmation.

It felt good to have one up on Henry and Vicki for a change, but Mike decided now was not the time to point it out.

"So are you jealous of him or me?" Mike asked and watch the colour rise in Vicki's cheeks.

It was so obvious he was on the nail.

"I am not jealous of either of you," Vicki said, but didn't sound completely convincing.

He looked at Henry who looked back.

"Both," they said at the same time.

Mike didn't tend to go through his whole life examining the drives of his friends, but clearly he was picking up bad habits from Henry. Vicki just glared at both of them, cheeks a lovely red, then turned on her heel and stalked to the door. Mike really didn't fancy chasing her right at that moment.

"Interesting," was Henry's comment on Vicki's retreating form.

"Not the word I would have chosen," Mike said, trying to process the new information.

"Oh it's definitely the one I think is suitable," Henry said, a sly grin appearing on those aristocratic features; "this is definitely becoming more and more interesting. What are we going to do about our dear Vicki?"

Mike looked over at the doorway and couldn't help wondering the same thing. This was a dimension he had never expected, not that he had really predicted his current situation either, and it needed some thinking about. There was no way he was losing Vicki over this, but he was pretty sure he couldn't give up Henry either, which meant there had to be another solution. He knew he would probably regret it, but he didn't really see a choice.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked and wondered when sanity had walked out of his life.

**The End**


End file.
